Vocaloids in the House!
by TrainChaser
Summary: The day to day adventures of the Vocaloids and their neighbors. I know I'm not good at humor, but please read and review! Chapter 5: Miku finds an abandoned bunny and hides it in her room, from the evil clutches of Luka.
1. Introductions

**Well, I'm a bit of a newbie, so if you could please bear with me for a sec. I know that there are a ton of stories like this one out already but since the first FanFic I ever loved was very similar, I decided to make it like this. This first chapter is just an introduction and setting page, for people who don't know who all the characters are, (I get confused at around Lin Ren and Tatio or something...) and introducing my setting! Please tell me if I've done something wrong.**

Characters:

Miku Hatsune: A cute green haired Vocaloid, with long twin ponytails. She's a caring figure, and is the one in the house with the most Youtube songs. She can only see the good in people and her flaws are her carelessness with money and slight 'klutz' personality.

Rin Kagamine: A childish figure. Blonde, with a ribbon in her hair, she constantly lazes around the house. Her mental age can't be more than 12. She has the most fun with her twin, Len, as they sing songs and make trouble together.

Len Kagamine: Rin's twin brother. He wears his hair in a high pony tail. He wants to look cool and has a grumpy adolescent personality. He takes care of Rin, but always likes to make Kaito look bad.

Meiko: A tall woman that likes to drink. Her favorite color is red. She takes care of the house grudgingly and can be very irritable. She bullies Kaito, her best friend. The oldest of the Vocaloids. When Luka is away, she's the head of the house.

Kaito: A blue haired Vocaloid. He's dim-witted, gullible, and loves his ice cream to no end. He takes most of the beatings from his family, but somehow puts up with it all. Everyone likes to make fun of him. He's a bit of a wimp and idiot.

Megurine Luka: A motherly figure. She takes care of everyone, and in her free time she likes to watch the creatures in her aquarium. Her favorite helpers are Rin and Miku. A lover of cleanliness and the sea. She sometimes goes out to town to work at her part time job.

Gakupo: A purple samurai Vocaloid. He's dramatic, bold, and poetic. He and Kaito are close friends and neighbors. He lives with Megumi, and sometimes does reckless things for attention.

Megumi: A slightly unknown character. She likes to talk to Luka and go for a drive on her moped. Whether she knows it or not, Teto envies her because of her lovely voice. She likes to be in the crowd.

Akita Neru & Haku Yowane: Neighbors. They do odd jobs around town.

Teto Kasane: A bread loving energetic singer. Her dream is to over take all of the other Vocaloids so that Utauloids will be recognized too. She constantly clashes with the others.

Setting: A town. Somewhere. There's a town nearby, and most of the Vocaloids and Utauloids live together. They sustain themselves by singng songs and dancing for their respective artists.

**Well then, enjoy!**


	2. Kaito, Working Hard!

**Kaito, Working hard!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**----**

It was February when Kaito came home with flowers and a brand new scarf. He strutted proudly in the doors without saying anything, and threw the flowers in a vase on the dining table. "_Ahem._" He looked around at the rest of them, but apart from Miku, no one had looked up from their dinner. He coughed a few times, and when there was no response, he smacked Len on the back of his head, which caused him to dip his nose in his glass and snort it across the table.

"What was that for?!" Len sputtered, as he wiped milk from his face with his sleeve.

"Everyone, I have an important announcement!" Kaito said, beaming. Miku applauded cheerfully, but the rest of the table was indifferent. Meiko learned back in her chair and rolled her eyes, Rin scrunched up her nose and pretended to sleep. Len just stared coldly at him.

"I have been promoted to investigator!" Kaito yelled, as he did his best imitation as Phoenix Wright, slamming his hands on the table and pointing at Meiko, sitting across from him.

"Ooooh!" Miku smiled.

"You have a job?!" Len stared curiously up at him, disbelieving. "I thought you took money off of your mother or something..."

"You have a mother?!" Rin gasped.

Kaito waved them both off, and brushed his hair back, so that he could appeal more charismatic. He then pulled up a chair and sat down, grabbing a slice of bread.

"I thought investigators had to be smart..." Muttered Meiko, slurping up some soup.

"I am smart," Kaito replied, defensively, "I was the top scorer in my year at the academy!"

"Were you the only student?" Len asked, over the noise that Rin was making, blowing bubbles into her vegetable juice.

"In any case, starting tomorrow, I'll get my own office and start investigating the mysteries... nay, the way the world works itself!" Kaito cheered, ignoring the rest of them. He didn't seem to notice that they'd shunted him off.

"Stop! Rin, that's so gross..." Len glared at the bubbles in the glass, filled with muddy green juice.

"I want the yellow juice..." Rin sighed, her eyes half closed, and her chin resting on the table.

"But I was so sure you'd like this flavor...I like it!" Miku took a sip from her own glass.

Kaito stood up, with the chair screeching on the floor behind him. "I'm going to tell the neighbors!" And he exited the house, and ran across the street. Jamming his finger in the doorbell repeatedly, the rest of the Vocaloids could see through their window, his furious attempts to tell Gackupo and Megumi. He made frantic movements like he was climbing a ladder, and then doing a cannonball in an invisible pool.

"I didn't know he had a job..." Rin said, poking at her fork. The rest of the table nodded in unison.

---

The next day was bleak. Gray clouds shifted warily in the sky, and the house was quiet. Len was in the living room with his laptop, listening to himself sing 'Return to Zero', occasionally striking a pose.

"You know...you aren't nearly as cool now..." Rin said, her eyes staring at the television screen, playing her video game, as she sucked an orange lollipop.

"You're not all that awesome yourself, you know." Len switched the song to 'Honey Honey' and began to practice his dancing, his butt shaking in front of Rin's Super Gakupo 64.

Meiko was off at the recycling bin, trading in all her drink cans for some money, and Miku was fixing the components in her arm warmers. Screwdrivers, wires and lights littered the living room floor.

"Rin, does this look a little better?" Miku asked, hopefully. She had replaced a yellow light with a red one, so she could get more flare. But before Rin could look up, the door flew open, and Kaito rushed in.

"How was work?" Asked Miku, adjusting the wires again. Kaito looked excited. He had a folder under his arm, and he flung it on the table.

"Well, needless to say, they of course, have to see what I can handle so..." He put his feet up on the table and leaned back on his chair. "It's an easy one, and I've got it all worked out in my head!"

Miku opened the folder, and some papers flew into her lap. She read aloud. "Dear Investigator, this recent case was found last Tuesday. A man, around the age of forty, was attacked in Marine Life Park. The only words he had to say were: "How can I make an Octopus laugh?" Investigator, please help us uncover the mystery. If we can find the answer to his question, then maybe something so unfortunate will not happen again. Best Regards, Nier."

"Nier? I've heard about him!" Rin glowed with happiness. "It's pronounced 'Near', just so you know, Miku." Miku smiled and blushed slightly. "He's a child prodigy, or so I hear. He works with Ell! That's so cool Kaito!" Rin grabbed the paper and read it over and over again. Even Len got up to read over her shoulder. He too, was grinning happily. Feeling more powerful, Kaito stood up, and got an ice cream from the freezer.

"He works in secrecy, doesn't he?" Rin was still ranting over Nier and how wonderful he was.

"I guess...I had to go to the post office to get my assignment...and there's no return address too." Kaito said, thoughtfully, opening his ice cream wrapper.

"So what's the answer?" Len asked, and Kaito began to sweat nervously.

"Well, uh..." He shook, shifting his scarf uncomfortably. "I would tell you, but this case is confidential!"

"But you've already told us what the case is. And didn't you say you had it all figured out?" Rin looked up, inquisitively. Miku followed suit, and looked at Kaito, admiring him. Len simply stared at the ice cream. It was a banana split.

"Er... well...an octopus...means...." At this point, he went into a massive coughing spasm, and Miku ran to get a cough drop. By the time she returned, he was finished.

"_Cough_...And that's what this is!" Kaito wheezed, and quickly went upstairs to his room.

"This is a funny assignment!" Miku said, as she picked it up and read it again. "It sounds like it's straight out of a children's book...Octopuses?" She giggled.

---

"So what are you going to with your assignment?" Len said, moodily, as he read the assignment again that night.

"Don't read at the table." Interjected Meiko. Tonight's dinner was fried chicken.

"Well, in any case, you have to start by talking to witnesses, and viewing the crime!" Kaito nodded, thoughtfully. "So...who wants to drive me to Marine park tomorrow?"

"Can't drive."

"No permit."

"I have to work on my new album tomorrow..."

"Then it's decided! Meiko, in thanks for driving me, I'll let come investigate with me!" Kaito cheered, as he waved his hands in the air above his head. Meiko didn't look half as happy. She glared at him.

---

"So I brought one of our neighbors to help us! She's working here right now, part time, and can get us our interview!" Kaito nodded toward Akita Neru, who was hardly paying any attention to them at all.

"Yeah..." Neru quietly said, as she led them into the park. She was playing something on her cell phone. Meiko followed, but grudgingly, occasionally looking around for something else to do.

"Who are we talking to?" Meiko sighed.

"Our most important person!" Kaito replied, happily.

They arrived at a door, _Creatures of the coral reefs _and entered. It was slightly darker here, and the fish tanks were illuminated.

"They're in here." Neru said, blankly, as she walked robotically. It was a large circular tank, filled with polyps and similar life. A large, fat octopus was stuck to the tank wall.

"Is THIS it?" Meiko raised her eyebrows. Her words fell on deaf ears. Kaito was smashed up to the glass, his mouth in an 'O' shape, and he was staring at it. It almost looked like he was trying to kiss the octopus, it's large mouth right where his head was. He peeled his face away and put his chin on his hand.

"But, but...! It's not even human!" Meiko protested. "We came all the way here for-? This...?!"

"I can show you the petting pool, if you want," Neru glanced at her neighbors for the first time. "Does he know that's an octopus?"

"If only that glass wasn't there. I hope it sucks his face off. Where's the...uh..."

"This way." Neru took her to see the dolphins. And so Kaito was left by himself, staring at the octopus.

"I know your crime, buddy," He shouted, poking the glass with the finger. "But...you owe society! So..." People had begun to stare at the crazy guy talking to the octopus. "Tell me...what makes you laugh?!" He ended dramatically. Silence.

"Mommy? Why is he yelling at Ollie?" A girl squeaked.

"Shh...He's wrong in the head dear." The mother cooed, and shuffled her child farther away from Kaito.

"Knock-Knock jokes? Yo-Momma Jokes?" He began to start to rant. "OR could it be murder!?" Kaito smashed his face up against the glass so hard, the container began to vibrate dangerously. This it seemed, brought him to the attention of the authorities.

"He's attacking Ollie the Octopus! Get him, boys!" A large black man flung himself at Kaito, pro-wrestling style.

---

His head swimming, Kaito returned home with multiple bruises and bandages. Rin and Len were staring at him, their faces blurred. Slowly the images were clearing.

"What happened to you?" Rin looked down at him. He was lying on the couch.

"Pile-Driver." Meiko answered for him.

"Oh, he's awake!" Rin commented.

"What did you find out?" Len asked, snootily.

"He...he doesn't like knock-knock jokes." Kaito breathed.

"Hey, Kaito, if you wanted to know about octopuses, why didn't you just call Luka?" Rin suggested. This thought had never occurred to him. Luka was somewhere by the sea right now, shooting a video for a song. He had completely forgotten about her. If there was one person who knew about octopuses it would be her. Grabbing his headset he dialed her number. It was on speaker.

_Ring-Ring-Ring!_

"Hello?" Said a voice on the other line. "Who is this?"

"It's Kaito..." He moaned. It hurt to talk. "Do...do you know what makes an octopus laugh?"

"Makes an octopus laugh?" Luka replied, thoughtfully.

"Yeah."

There was silence on the other end.

"Tentacles."

"Tentacles?" Kaito was confused. He sat up in the couch.

"Ten. Tickles." She said, cheerfully. Everyone in the house was silent. Meiko was staring at the phone, Miku was thinking about it. Rin and Len looked like they were stifling a laugh, Len more dramatically, his mouth twitching uncontrollably. Kaito was in shock.

"Oh, Kaito, I have something else to tell you!" Luka said frantically. "I kind of eavesdropped on the others before you left! They said you were feeling a little useless since well, you know...you only sell half the songs they do... So they were going to uh..."

Rin and Len had stopped laughing. Both Meiko and Miku began to walk out of the room.

"Play a prank on you...They said something about a fake job and I don't remember but...I don't think it'll come out looking good for you, so be careful!" Luka hung up after that. Kaito turned off the headset. He glared at everyone in the room. They were frozen were they stood.

"Well, I didn't know about it until I read the letter!" Miku looked like she was going to cry. "N-Nier...You can spell 'Rin' and 'Ren' f-f-from that...I'm sorry!" She squealed and hid behind Meiko.

"You are kind of a parasite..." Meiko said, curtly. "Why don't you write a song instead of going out into town and eating strange flavors of ice cream?"

"It was funny!" Rin laughed. Len smiled nervously, but didn't say anything. Kaito felt his insides burning. For the past month he'd been running off doing random jobs for what? He got permanently thrown out of Marine park too.

"F-fine! I'll go write a song then! And it'll be twice as popular as any of yours!" He shouted, and stormed up the stairs to write his song.

A few days later, the song 'I wish they'd just die' was released.


	3. Luka's Homecoming

**Luka's Homecoming **

**I own nothing. (Also, I didn't have the translation for the 'insperational song' this time, so it might not match when the lyrics come out...I think that song is about cleaning...)**

**---**

It was a brisk clear morning. The birds were chirping and the leaves dripped with rainwater. Spring had arrived. He could feel it. His musical Katana dangled at his waist. He brought his arms together, and his feet glided over a roach in the grass. Gakupo stood next to Kaito. On his left was Rin, and behind him were Rin and Miku. They copied his movements. Drawing his arms up in a circle, he finished his sun salutation.

"HYA!" Gakupo shouted, and swung his left fist out. It bopped Rin in the nose, and she toppled over Miku, who was directly behind her. Miku made a tiny 'meep!' noise, but stood up and shuffled farther away. There was noise in the house. Footsteps where thudding down toward the door.

"I thought I told you to stop doing this! Especially this nonsensical yoga trash!" Meiko shouted, as she came thrust open the sliding screen door. "Get back in here, right this instant!" She dragged Kaito and Gakupo by the back of their coats. Miku walked in obediently, but the twins continued to stand in the yard, poking a bug in Rin's hand. "You two had better get in before the neighbors see you!" Meiko screamed from inside. Hesitating for a moment what to do. Eventually she huffed off, not having enough hands for two more trouble-makers. But it was far too late. A pair of magenta eyes were watching the twins, as Len crushed the beetle in her hand.

"It's guts are green!" He said happily.

"Like your boogers..." Rin said, fascinated. There was a scuffle inside.

"It's an invigorating exercise!" Gakupo was explaining indoors.

"I don't care if it's all that's keeping you alive! We already stick out so much with you and your bathrobe!" Meiko screamed. She slammed a cup on the table.

"It's...not... a bathrobe!" Gakupo cried, frustrated.

"I dare you to eat it." Len smirked.

"You eat it!" Rin argued.

"I said it first!" Len laughed. As he was bending down to wipe the slime on the grass, a giggling noise caught his ear. He and Rin looked toward the fence separating them and their neighbors. It stopped.

"Now, now, Meiko. I'm sure that no one noticed..." Miku's calming voice echoed in the silence.

"How can you not notice 5 freaks in the backyard, doing breaststroke in the air?!"

Len and Rin walked slowly back inside, facing the fence. They ran in when they got close. Rin found Kaito hunched up in a corner of the room.

"Are you ok~?" She said, comfortingly, as she wiped the rest of the bug's guts on Kaito's hair. Kaito looked up disbelievingly at Rin. His face was covered in scratches. Len stared at them. Meiko had clearly done a good impression of the neighborhood cat, and ripped out his face. Gakupo walked out of the kitchen. Meiko had done the same to him, although a more extreme work of art.

---

Sufficiently removed from the garden, the party of 5 re-located to the living room, and opened Gakupo's laptop. Youtube was a great place to watch the media filled with their videos, as well as fan art.

"Oh, wait! I need to check our mail!" Rin snatched the laptop from Gakupo, without an answer.

"What mail are you expecting?" Kaito glanced suspiciously at the computer.

"Nothing...Just felt like checking." Rin smiled, showing everyone her emails. Gakupo and Kaito scanned the list.

"Where are all my e-mails?" Gakupo didn't see anything sent by him. Kaito's name as well was missing from the sender box.

"I blocked you guys," Len said, casually, as he scrolled down the list. "Since you're too dumb to send anything important anyway."

"I send very important literary works!" Gakupo said, taken back.

"I don't need your daily haiku. Especially that one about the new park...wasted 30 seconds of my life..." Len sighed.

_Construction is loud_

_I can't wait to go biking_

_When will it open?_

"Ah, yes, I wrote that one about a month ago. Megumi was telling me about the new bike lanes, and I realized..." Gakupo began to trail off.

"Luka is coming home today!" Rin's face glowed with anticipation. An e-mail was displayed on the screen in large pink letters.

"YES! No more chaos! No more having to be responsible! No more mommy playing! Oh...where did I put the vacuum? I should clean up that closet now..." Meiko squealed from the kitchen. But the word 'clean' seemed to ruin the celebration. Gakupo immediately ran out the door toward his own house. Should Luka come home to a pig sty, she'd immediately rub down the house with a toothbrush and bucket of soap. Everyone remembered her last run-through...

_(Flash back)_

"I'm back!"

"Welcome home!" Miku smiled happily.

"Oh my goodness! I leave for a few weeks and this entire place is covered in rubbish! I can't even walk in here anymore!" And Luka picked up one of Len's old crumpled up song lyrics. "This place is disgusting! Why are there ice cream cans everywhere?" Kaito moved slowly away.

Luka grabbed a trash bag and piled everything on the floor of the living room into it, whether it was still 'good to eat' or not.

"This one is overdue! No wonder the house smells awful!" She angrily tossed 'Rich Milk' flavor into the bag.

"It's only one day over the limit! I was going to eat that one tonight!" Kaito pleaded, throwing his arms over the fridge, to make sure she didn't find anymore overdue ice cream.

"If I let you eat it I'm going to have to clean the bathroom again! Not that I already have to! I bet it's filled with more road roller toys! And I should teach them to say it right!" Luka glanced over her shoulder to the twins. "It's road roller, not 'Wroad-a-rwolla!' You guys sound just like Scooby-Doo when you say it..."

"R-Wr-Road-a-Wrollah!" Rin made a pained expression as she attempted to correct her grammar.

"Meiko! Is this yours?" Luka shook a bottle in her face. "Step aside, you fat oaf!" And she threw Kaito off the fridge, and removed the majority of its contents.

"No! No! PLEASE!" Kaito grabbed her ankle and was dragged across the carpet as she went to inspect the bedrooms. "Anything but that! I NEED that! ...If-if you throw them away I'll starve to death!"

The only one that remained unscathed was Miku. She kept relatively clean.

---

_(Present Day)_

And then everyone realized why Meiko had been frantically trying to keep the house clean and tidy, and was constantly ushering them to not misbehave. She was prepared for the inspection. And in a split second, all the Vocaloids united under one flag. They had to clean.

---

The general goods store had multiple aisles full of detergent and soap, but the team was in a heated argument over what they needed. Kaito and Len were stuck in the disinfectant section.

"This one removes stains and cleans at the same time! It's the easiest to use too! Don't you see? It has an easy spray top!" Len shook a can of FeBreeze in his face. He threw it angrily in the cart, already filled to the brim with laundry detergent, mops, dusters and 3 different kinds of window cleaner.

"But this one has anti-pet chemicals! It can make your couch smell like lavender and repels dog and cat hair!" Kaito pointed at the label.

"We don't have a dog. Unless you're talking about you of course..." Len rolled the cart down the aisle.

"It's easy because you just plug it in!" Miku put some plug-in fresheners into her basket, which she was sharing with Rin.

"Oooh! How convenient! Look at all the scents it comes in!" Rin looked up at the wall, lined with the plug-in fresheners. "We can get all kinds and each plug can have a different smell!" And so she ran her hand along the shelf, knocking off every scent that the store stocked. Miku followed, and they fell into the basket she was holding.

---

"Where should we start?" Miku looked around the house. Proof of Meiko's existence had been completely removed. It seemed, however, that she had left evidence for the rest of them. The floor was discolored and full of strange unknown substances, and the windows were dusty, the laundry basket filled to the brim.

"I'll do all the plugs!" Rin showed everyone her plastic bag, filled with multicolored boxes.

"I'll do the aerosol can things." Len nodded thoughtfully, sizing up each job.

"Is it all right if I do the lau-" Miku began.

"I'm doing the laundry!" Kaito shot his hand up, and cut off Miku mid-sentence. She looked like she was going to cry.

"_Sniffle..._I'll...vacuum then...!" Miku wiped her tears on her arm warmers. Rin and Len glared at Kaito.

"Ah...I meant I'm doing the laundry AND vacuuming!" He waved his arms around.

"We can do it together!" Miku blinked, clearing her eyes.

---

"I guess we'll do the laundry first then...." Kaito turned on the washer, and dumped all of the laundry into it.

"Now...how much detergent?" Miku asked thoughtfully. Neither of them knew how much. He glanced over to the bag full of detergent. He almost walked out the door to ask Rin, but he could already see what would happen...

("Bakaito doesn't even know how to do the laundry! Len, spread the word!")

"Miku...you know...Len bought this big bag of detergent! Would he have bought this much if we didn't need it?"

"Um...I guess not."

"Then, logically, we need to put in all of it!" Kaito pushed the open bag toward Miku, who happily poured out the bag's contents.

---

Meanwhile in the living room, Len had an aerosol in each hand. Rapid firing random spots of air, he mixed "Mint Pine" and "Sea Breeze". When he'd finished those cans, he put them down and brought out two more. Rin was slinking down underneath the cloud of "Blossoming Rain" and plugging in fresheners wherever she saw fit.

Soon, Kaito came out, lugging a vacuum cleaner. He finished, and Miku brushed the dust from the windows and T.V. onto the carpet. Kaito was sitting at the table, eating all the ice cream he could before Luka came home. Rin and Len were upstairs, stuffing everything under their bed. No one had the time to notice bubbles leaking out from under the laundry room door.

Eventually, everyone ran upstairs to help scrub down the bathtub, which ended in Kaito having a black eye. In return, Len helped cleaned his room too, though half-heartedly. It turned out that Kaito's room took a whole 2 hours, with Rin and Miku coming in to help. There were strange creatures under his desk that bit Rin's fingers when she was reaching under it, not to mention a secret stash of freeze dried pudding, that had brought ants into the room.

---

The door opened downstairs, without anyone noticing.

"I'm home~!" Luka sang. "HOLY-CANNOLI!" She was in shock. The living room was waist-high in bubbles. Everyone looked downstairs over the railing. Len looked at Kaito, who looked the other way. Meiko came out of her room, and stared at the rest of them. Luka took a few steps in. It made an awful squelching sound. The buckets of dust in the floor had mixed with a light settling of air freshener, as well as some water from the bubbles. She pulled her foot out with a light sucking noise.

"What in the world is that awful smell? Like the forest mixed with desert cactus!" Luka looked up at the other members of the house. Kaito looked at Len, who in turn looked at Rin, who looked out the window. Luka began to wade her way through the mass of bubbles toward the stairs, but tripped and fell backwards on a spray can.

"_This is disgusting! Who did this_?!" Luka looked around. "Why are there aerosol cans here?!" She made her way to a handheld vacuum cleaner and began to suck up the bubbles, until She could see the floor. Luka picked up all the cans and stuffed them into a bag, all with a clothespin on her nose. At this point in time, the others were downstairs helping to clean and fan out the house.

"I've found the source of the bubbles!" Luka exclaimed, proudly. But as she was reaching out to open it, Miku pushed her hand out of the way, and blocked the door. They all knew that if the room was opened, Luka would really blow up. She was already ready to evict them all.

"Ah...no! This is...This is my secret room!" Miku felt the door pressing against her. "You mustn't open it!" She looked around desperately. "I'm...I'm growing a...alpacas in here!"

"You're growing alpacas in the laundry room?" Luka looked confused.

"Yes! Because..." Miku was struggling to hold back the door. "Because...of...the...temperature...!" Strained now, with all the effort it took to keep the door closed.

"Oh..." Luka sighed. "Then I wonder why there are bubbles...you don't think they're sick..." Kaito looked incredibly jealous. How come he was the only one with the 'Special Luka Treatment'? ('Move aside, you fat oaf!') Luka began to list a number of things that could be wrong, but Miku could hold the door no longer, and it exploded with a loud _BOOM!_, the door flying above their heads and breaking the window as it flew into the next yard. A large mass of bubbles shot out into the living room, covering them all head-to-toe in white fluffy soap and sopping wet clothes. Silence.

_"EVERYONE GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" _Luka screamed. She slammed the door behind them.

---

It took her only a half hour to return the house to its normal, dry, free-of-spray-can state. Sufficiently calmer, Luka made them pot-roast for dinner. Meiko, now relieved of her duty as care-taker, slumped over the table, an empty bottle in her hand.

"Luka, you're so scary when you're angry! Just like Meiko..." Rin was still shaking a little, as she brought her fork to her mouth.

"Ish jest sho happy yehhr homee!" She slurred, completely relaxed. "Don'...Don'd havfta cleansh all the time! An'...an' no more taking care of da kidss!"

"I'm not a kid!" Kaito protested.

"Yes you are, sweetie!" Len cooed, as he pinched Kaito's cheek. Kaito snatched some of Len's potatoes. Miku giggled and knocked over her glass of vegetable juice.

"DON'T TOUCH IT." Luka glared at Kaito, who was bending down to pick it up. Luka rushed over with her spray bottle and cleaned it up. She now knew all too well the effects of other people's cleaning.

"Isn't cleaning together fun? It makes all the work go away!" Miku clapped her hands, as Luka got her a new glass. But the rest of the table didn't agree.

"No."

In celebration of their 'adventure', Miku sang 'Cleaning Switch'.


	4. Po Pi Po: Vegetable Juice

**Po Pi Po: Vegetable Juice!**

"Ok everyone, here are your roles!" Luka passed out scripts to the rest of them. They were sitting in the living room. "Kaito, give this one to Gakupo! You're going to go to the singing practice with him later, right?"

"What is this?" Kaito flipped through the packet.

"Didn't I mention it?" Luka looked disappointed. "We're going to be working with the vegetable juice company! Our commercial will be broadcast world wide!" She beamed at them happily. "Isn't this great? It's a huge publicity boost, _plus, _we can make a ton of money for our failing family!"

"Who said we're failing?" Len frowned at his script.

"Oh no...we're losers!" Rin buried her face in her hands.

"Luka...um...I don't see your name in here..." Miku was flipping through the pages.

"I'm directing. I wrote this." Luka puffed up proudly. Kaito looked alarmed.

"You, director?" He began to panic.

"Yes. Now...The theme of the commercial is: Bright, cheerful, and Random."

"Did you make that theme?" Meiko was writing her name on the front of her book in pen.

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful? Oh, and Miku, since you're the star, you get to promote your favorite flavor of juice, ok?" Luka gave a thumbs-up. Miku looked nervous.

"I personally never liked these drinks..." Kaito glanced over at a bottle on the table. It was the yellow juice. "I think that one sorta looks like p-"

"Don't be like that, just because there's no blue one. Especially since the company has also decided to give us a month's supply of juice!" Luka held up a contract.

"What flavor?" Meiko looked bored.

"Which ever flavor Miku chooses," She returned the contract to a folder. Meiko's expression didn't change. "So, everyone, let's all look forward to our shooting, which is on...Monday!" Luka smiled, and left the room, with the work folder under her arm. Len gave a loud sigh.

"Aw man....I hate working..." He sank into the couch.

"It's easier to play all day." Rin nodded, and reached under the couch to bring up a small Nenderoid of herself. She began to play with it.

"Working's not that hard!" Kaito got up and turned on the T.V.

"That's cause some of us only sing stupid songs about idiot vampires..." Meiko looked over to Kaito as she got up from the couch.

"You're just angry because I don't sparkle like Edward!" Kaito pretended to cry.

---

Gakupo met them at the set. The area was basically a large grey box with one wall filled in with green, to add special effects. There were many assistants running around, doing lights and camera work, including Haku and Neru, who were both fixing a microphone stand at the moment. Luka had specially bought a cute little directors hat.

"I assume everyone read the scripts?" Luka looked at her cast. Miku was the only one looking at her. The rest of them were avoiding her eyes. Luka sighed and shook her head back and forth. "Well...that's a shame, I'll just put you where you need to go." She sorted them out into three groups. Group 1 was Luka and Miku, the latter learning a special dance. Group 2 consisted of the Twins, Meiko and Gakupo. All by himself was Kaito.

"Wait! Why am I the only one in my group?!" Kaito waved his arms around, but no one took notice, not even Gakupo.

---

When Luka was done with the first dance lesson, Miku was still tripping over her feet and running out of energy halfway through her part. Luka came over to group 2, who were all listening to Gakupo's retelling of the worst day of his life.

"...So then I went all the way to the store, paid, $75 for a new phone charger, plugged it in, and then his message said..."

"Everyone, it's time for take one." Luka dropped a large box down at their feet. Gakupo opened it and brought out a giant tomato.

"Whoa! What is this monstrosity?!" He weighed it with his hands.

"That's Meiko's costume."

"My WHAT?" Meiko curled up in disgust.

"You stick it on your head...." Luka took it and began to put it on. "Like this!" With a _pop _her face was in the center of the tomato. "There's a matching suit in there too!" The other Vocaloids in the group all put on their costumes. Rin was a lemon, and began to tilt side to side rhythmically, like a metronome, due to the weight of the costume. The same could be said for Len, though he tilted forwards in his banana suit. Gakupo couldn't even stand up, his eggplant was so fat and obstructing, he flailed on the ground helplessly. Only Meiko could properly stand.

"Len..." Rin struggled to turn her head to look at him. "Where are you?"

"Over here...I'm trying to find our yellow suits!" Len called. He stood by the box, tipping back and forward, deciding how to get low enough to get what he wanted.

"W-wait for me!" Rin began to walk forward, but tripped on her poofy socks, unable to see them, and in one smooth motion, fell forward and grabbed Len's stomach, before he could turn around to catch her, slid down, closed her arms tightly around his hips, bringing Len down with her, along with his pants. Meiko burst into laughter.

"What's going on?!" Gakupo rolled around like an upside down beetle.

"Rin!" He righted himself clumsily, his face bright red. "Rin! Stop fooling around!" Meiko went over and helped them up.

"I...I think we should change into the suits before we put on the top part..." Meiko gasped, out of breath from laughing.

Rin's eyes were watering. "I hit my nose on the floor when I fell!" She rubbed her nose with her hand.

---

The only remaining cast member was Kaito. Luka strode over with a plastic bag.

"Take off your coat." Luka rummaged in the bag.

"Why am I all alone..." Underneath was a plain white shirt and his pants. "You need a handsome youth to drink the juice in the setting sun, isn't that right?" But Luka wasn't listening. She had pulled out a small box of raisins from the bag, and dropped them into his out stretched hand.

"Huh?"

"Jam a raisin onto one of your teeth." She crossed her arms, waiting.

"W-why?!"

"To make it seem like one of your teeth is missing. I saw the idea on T.V."

"Why do I have to make it seem like..."

"Put the raisin in, or I'll get someone to punch out a real one!" Luka began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Even if you say that....It's not that easy..." Kaito attempted to put it on.

"Neru, Haku, help him over here!" Luka walked away.

---

Miku fell over, breathing hard. She'd been practicing for the past hour. "Luka...? C-can I have a break?"

"Yeah... I guess it's about time for everyone to stop practicing. BREAK TIME!" She shouted into her megaphone. "Except for you three over there!" She added on for Kaito's group.

"Thash sho unfair!" Kaito cried. His mouth was being forcefully pulled open by Neru as Haku crammed the raisin on his tooth.

"Shut up!" Neru tightened her grip. "I want my break too!"

"Keep still please." Haku sighed.

---

"Ok, we're going to take some snapshots of you guys now." Luka ushered Group 2 to the photo area. "Gakupo, just hold the bottle up...Yeah..."

"_Ow ow ow ow ow!" _Kaito's pain could be heard.

"Rin and Len, a little closer please, we have to fit two of you in the same amount of space."

"Wait! I have a text! Haku, hold his mouth open for me!"

"Maybe, if one of you kneeled down?" Luka observed the scene. "And Len, don't forget to smile!"

"We're done, director." Haku tapped Luka's shoulder.

---

"Ok, Kaito." Luka rummaged in her bag again. Kaito uttered a sad sniffle. "Next....put these stickers on your chest." She pointed to where she wanted them, on his unused coat. His jaw dropped.

"What kind of commercial is this?!"

"A good one. I want to see that they're on where I want them, when you're finished of course. Don't forget it's world wide." Luka reminded him.

"I don't want to do this!" He looked at the stickers. they were shiny blue stars.

"Then," Luka had a twinkle in her eye, "Neru and Haku, I'm sure you'll help him out if he can't do it?" Kaito looked at the two helpers. They were looking curiously up at him, expectantly.

"I'll do it...geez!" Kaito looked despairingly at his stickers.

---

"Luka, I'd like to recommend the green juice." Miku held up the bottle. Luka nodded, and they went over to record. While they were busy, Kaito snuck around the set, with a baseball cap and a jacket, the hood covering his head, making sure that no one saw him. This was useless.

"Oh! Kaito, are you all done?" Gakupo jumped and waved, free of his eggplant. Kaito sprinted, jumped over a chair, almost knocking out a makeup artist, and pounced on his friend.

"Shh!" He pressed his finger to his lips. He stood up, and looked around.

"Ooh! Kaito!" The rest of Group 2 were coming over. "We finished already!" Rin came to a sudden halt after one look at him. Len bumped into her back.

"Don't do that, Rin!" But he looked up and stared. "Woah...What're those blue things under your shirt?" Len pointed. "And why are they...?"

Meiko watched the awkward scene, not saying anything. She had already witnessed much stranger situations. Kaito scratched the back of his head.

"Those are tattoos. They're difficult to see with my coat on!"

Rin's eyes widened. "You got tattoos on your..." She put her hand over her mouth. By this time, Luka and Miku were returning. Luka glanced at him, and took out a bottle of green juice from the plastic bag.

"Is everyone finished already?" Miku fanned herself. No reply.

"Kaito, just put this bottle in your pant's pocket, and we'll get filming." Miku noticed him now.

"O-oh...Hello, Kaito..." She scuffled off.

"Are you coming or not?!" Luka yelled into a spare megaphone. The bottle rolled out of Kaito's limp hand.

---

"Congratulations, everyone!" Luka brought out some strawberry soda. They were back at home, sitting around the T.V, a fold out table placed in front of them, carrying snacks, and drinks. "And thanks for all your hard work." They raised glasses. Meiko downed her own glass in one gulp.

"Phew!" Len took a sip from his glass. "That was so tiring!"

"So you didn't get tattoos?" Miku took some popcorn.

"...No." Kaito grimaced. Miku looked relieved.

"I wonder how I came out..." Rin tried to put her feet on the table, but Meiko gave her a look, and she dropped them.

"By the way Miku, which flavor did we get?" Luka opened the large box of juice.

"Well, everyone was telling me what they wanted, but I don't think it's very fair, to choose just one, so I choose a flavor that all of us would like!"

"Purple?" Gakupo looked hopeful.

"No, no, no! It's yellow!" Rin took another cookie from the table.

"Red?"

"Mystery brown flavor!" Miku picked a bottle from the box. It was a strange swishy muddy color, with strange particles floating all around in it. In masking tape around the bottle was: Mystery (Do not handle).

Gakupo covered his mouth and made a retching noise.

"They told me it was unreleased, which makes you even more curious, you know! Supposedly, they disguised each flavor with brown food coloring, so you can't tell which flavor is which! I think that this will help us understand each other's taste palettes! It looks like coke, too!"

The bottle she was holding however, showed no resemblance to said soda at all, and looked like swamp water with bits of grass in it.

"M-Miku," Luka comfortingly put her hand on the top of the bottle, and lowered it back into the box. Her speech was forced, since she was having trouble speaking while looking at the drink at the same time. "Don't you think there might be someone somewhere else that needs this? We should donate it to the homeless."

A light bulb went off in Miku's head. "How thoughtful! That's so true! But I think that maybe we should keep just one..." Her hand dipped into the box again.

"You're taking away a poor person's drink!" Luka quickly shut the box before Miku could take the bottle out. Meiko stood up and brought tape. Together the two 'older sisters' patched it up, and hauled it outside, next to the dumpster.

The commercial aired successfully, and is still very popular.


	5. Miku's friend

**Miku's friend**

**I own nothing. (Again, I didn't have the english lyrics for the song, so it might not match)**

Today it was unbearably hot. Since they didn't have an air conditioner, they turned on all their fans, but it didn't help much. Kaito lay on his back, on the kitchen linoleum where it was coolest, as he sweltered in the heat.

"I...hate this weather...so much..." He feebly attempted to reach the freezer handle, but even the temptation of his one true love couldn't bring himself up. He seemed to be the only one suffering in the house, with his hot coat on. He assumed Gakupo must be having the same trouble, though at the same time doubted it since he probably had a summer bathrobe, or something like that.

"Then why not get a change of clothes?" Meiko said matter-of-factly, as she brought out a bottle. He looked jealously at her arms and legs, free of heavy clothes.

"I don't have any...I just recycle my coats and pants..." He scratched his stomach.

"Not too smart on your part then?" Meiko smiled, and looked out the window.

"I know!" He sat up, and his hands jumped to his coat zipper. "I'll just run around shirtless! Maybe even without these long pants!" Meiko slapped him, and he retreated farther away.

"No one wants to see that."

"I'm very slim!" He pulled the zipper up and showed his midriff, as well as rolling up his pants to his knees. Meiko didn't comment, but looked tired. Miku came in the kitchen, and poured herself a glass of milk, and took the time to fetch a cold treat for the midriff wonder.

"Here you go!" She talked like Kaito was 5. He didn't seem to mind.

"See - Miku is so much more nicer than you!" He sucked on his frozen grape pop. Meiko grunted.

"Meiko, it seems a little... warm in here." She fanned herself.

"Yeah." Meiko stood up, and glared at the outside. You could see the heat coming up.

"S-so I was thinking, if I could maybe dip into the money I got from 'Melt' and maybe...I don't know..." She fidgeted nervously, "pick up an A.C.?"

Meiko looked confused. "Why are you asking me that? It's your money....you're pretty trustworthy with it. Just don't forget to get the eco-friendly one, ok?"

Miku nodded, headed out the door, jumped on her bike and rode down the hill.

"How come I don't get any money?!" Kaito flailed his arms.

"You don't have any." Meiko sighed.

---

Miku ended up not choosing anything at all, since she couldn't decide between the two top models. Instead, she drove to the convenience store to pick up something to drive their minds off the abysmal weather. She greeted Haku at the counter and set off to find something.

"Hmm...what might distract them...?" She looked up and down the aisles, but again, finding nothing, picked up a flashlight and some gum, for no apparent reason. Heading out the door, however, a small box to the side of the free newspapers caught her eye. Curious, she leaned over the edge of the box. She let out a gasp.

"A bunny!" Nestled in a small yellow towel, a fluffy white rabbit lay, it's wide eyes, looking up, nose twitching. It could fit in her hands easily. It was extremely cute.

_Free Dwarf Bunnies , please take. 4 females, 1 male _

The sign was written on cardboard. Miku looked around. There was no trace of the person who had left them here. She cautiously reached out to pet it, brought her fingers back in fear once, but then her hand met it's fluffy head. It was like touching fuzzy clouds. It was soft, and light as air. The bunny grunted happily.

Miku looked around, embarrassed, though she was unsure why. No one was there. She ran inside the convenience store and bought some rabbit food, and a small bowl, thankful that the shop had it in store, as well as some multicolored towels, though Haku had given her a strange look. Nowadays, these stores had everything. She put the supplies in her bicycle's basket, and returned to the bunny, still watching her.

"Um...I'm going to take you home, okay?" She turned red and buried her face in her hands. She was talking to a rabbit, as if it could understand what she was trying to tell it. "When we get there...you have to make sure no one sees okay? Luka doesn't like pets!" She looked at it. It twitched its nose and whiskers.

Taking that for an 'I understand', Miku lifted him up and stuffed him in her cloth bag and pedaled carefully back up to her house.

---

"Miku is taking a long time, isn't she?" Rin stood in front of a fan.

"You know how she is." Len lifted his shirt up and let his stomach cool. Kaito walked by and mouthed, 'Shota'. Len quickly stuffed his shirt down.

"At least I'm not walking around in my boxers!" Len scowled at his back.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a...." Rin sang into the fan, chopping up her voice.

"This happens to be a state of the art way of staying cool, unlike Shotas, running around pulling up their shirts." He stomped off to the kitchen, quite content without his coat and pants, though still sweating through his white shirt. The door opened, and Miku stepped in, her bag, carried gently in her hands. Luka came out of the kitchen.

"Welco- where's the A.C?" Luka came toward her, but she lurched back, and hid her bag from view.

"HERE! GUM!" She shoved the plastic shopping bag in Luka's hands, avoiding her eyes, and hurried up the stairs, leaving a confused crowd.

"G-gum?" Luka looked in. "Why in the world is there a gum and a rechargeable flashlight in here?"

"I thought she was getting an A.C.!" Rin cried.

"It's okay, we can make some paper fans!" Len tried to cheer her up.

"Maybe - we're supposed to use the gum to plug up and seal the house, so the cold air can't escape?" Kaito shouted from the kitchen.

Ignoring him, Luka took a piece of gum, and passed it out to the rest of them.

"It's not even the right flavor..." Rin had tears in her eyes.

"Ah...Rin, no, no, don't cry!" Len patted her on the back, "H-here, do you want some of mine?"

"I hate it! It's not citrus!" She wailed.

"Ah....p-peek-a-boo?" He said hopefully, not knowing how he could make her happy.

"I'm not 2, Len!" She ran off into the kitchen as well. The moody weather seemed to affect their grouchiness, Meiko, not wanting to go to the store through the heat to get more drinks, was especially irritable without her hourly bottle. She had run out shortly after Miku left, but felt it useless to call the shopper to pick up alcohol since she wasn't 21 yet. Meiko moodily sat in a chair, clutching her bottle of water.

"Getcher feet off the table!" She barked at Rin, who forgot her fruit addiction instantly and cowered behind Len, walking in to comfort her. Meiko looked up at Kaito, who was taking another cup of frozen goodness from the freezer.

"What do _you _think you're doing, fatty?!" She spat.

"J-just eating some vanilla?" He inched slowly away from the freezer.

"How _come¸ _no matter how much _you _eat, _you_ never get chubby, HUH?" She slammed her hand on the table.

"I have a high meta-" He began. Meiko stood up, the chair moving behind her.

"Don't you understand?! The struggle against weight loss?!"

"No, because like I was just saying, I-"

"_OF COURSE YOU DON'T!" _She pounded her fist on the table_. "JUST EAT YOUR DELICIOUS SUGARS OR WHAT?! NEVERMIND POOR MEIKO! SHE EATS SALAD AND GRASS ALL DAY, AND LOOKS FORWARD TO A NICE CUP OF FIZZ, BUT THE STUPID RAIN CAME AND NOW SHE'S STUCK HERE WATCHING YOU GORGE YOURSELF?!"_ Meiko panted, and thrust open the screen door, watching it pour down angrily, her face red.

Luka then decided the family should go out to dinner, at a place that would serve some alcoholic drink.

---

Miku's room was messy, filled with green objects and plastic leek models, lined up in a row on her desk. She carefully laid her bag down on her floor, beside her bed, which was unmade. She had not dared to clean since Luka came home. The bunny stuck its head out, and looked around, sniffing. Miku made a small bed for it in a cardboard box, filled with more green towels and a pillow.

"A-Are you hungry?" She put the food in the dish, and the bunny ate it. Miku looked around the room again, making sure no one had magically appeared behind her.

"What should I name you?" Glee filled her stomach. "Ame-kun? For sweet candy and the hope of rain!" She put more food in his bowl.

Someone knocked on the door. "Miku! Hurry up! We're going out for dinner now!" Len called.

"N-Now?!" She panicked. "But we just ate an hour ago!"

"We're going now!" Len smacked his palm against the door and walked down the hall.

"Ah...Ame-kun, could you just...make your self comfortable on your own?" He grunted softly, and got up, bouncing around the room, and then clambered up noisily on the trash can, tipping it over.

"What's that noise?" Rin's voice was in the hall.

"I don't know..." Len answered for Miku, and the Twin's footsteps went down the steps.

---

The dinner cheered Meiko up quite a lot. She laughed at stupid jokes and giggled for no reason. Miku however, hardly ate. She was thinking about Ame-kun. Luka didn't like her plain burger.

"Miku, could you pass the salt?"

"YES!" Miku jumped in surprise, her knees hit the table and it shook violently, knocking over Len's drink, which was luckily in a kid's cup, lid safely tucked on. Everyone stared at Miku. Except for Meiko.

"Ah ha ha!" Meiko covered her mouth with her hands. Miku blushed, and picked up Len's cup.

"Are you ok, Miku?" Rin looked concerned. Miku nodded. Meiko was holding on to Kaito's arm.

"Come on! If I order fries, then you have to eat some too!" He attempted to push her face away, without hurting her.

"Ergh..." He could not shake her off.  
---

When they got home, Miku went straight to her room. Meiko sat down on the couch, her arms laden with bottles. Closing the door behind her, Miku looked around. Her eyes widened.

"Ame-kun?" She whispered. The room was spotless. It looked like it had been cleaned just recently. Free of clutter and leek models dusted, the desk was serene, and sparkled in the sun. The bed was made. A stack of fresh clothes was piled on top of it. The bunny came out from under the mattress. It squeaked with joy and leapt into her waiting arms.

"Did you do all this?" Miku had tears in her eyes again. She patted the bunny on his head.

---

Miku's day off was spent in the library looking up pet-care books. The weather was now cool and refreshing, something Miku thought to be Ame-kun's responsibility. She learned that her bunny was an especially small breed, and that it would enjoy carrots, lettuce and yogurt treats. At times when she was away from him, Miku left Ame-kun in the room, seeing as he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, as well as the tidying the place up.

"I'm going out today," She gave the bunny a carrot stick. It's round black eyes showed understanding. "See you later." She shut the door and went to work. Today she would be rehearsing for 'Cinderella Romance'.

Downstairs, Rin and Len waved her good-bye and set about making lyrics for 'Black and White Ward'. Luka and Kaito were setting up a board game outside on a clear glass table. They had invited Gakupo and Megumi to play with them as well. Meiko was making drinks.

"How about you singing over here and me in the back?" Len suggested. Rin agreed and they jotted down where she would sing.

"Miku wrote something like this once, didn't she?" Rin was worried about copyright infringement.

"Yeah...should I check the lyrics she wrote? I think they're in her room."

"Yes please!" Rin sighed. She was tired.

Len opened the door to Miku's room. It seemed empty. Whether he knew it or not, a white rabbit was sleeping in a pile of towels next to the closet. He walked over to the desk. He found the paper easily. The lyrics of every song Miku had ever sung had been laminated and alphabetized.

"LEN!" Luka's voice came from below. "We're going to start the game now! Hurry up or we're skipping your turn!"

Len stuffed the lyrics back where he found them. Work could wait. "Coming!" He ran down the stairs, and in his excitement forgot to shut the door.

---

The board game ended when Megumi threw the dice too hard, and they bounced off the board, and up Gakupo's nose. They returned inside for more refreshments. Miku came home around this time as well.

"Welcome home!" Kaito waved 'hello' to her as he watched Megumi use tweezers to remove a die from his friend's nostril. Miku returned the greeting and went upstairs.

"Careful!" Gakupo's voice was nasally. "You're going to rip my nose apart!"

"Sorry!" Megumi was frustrated. "They wouldn't have gotten stuck if your nostrils weren't so big!"

"Ame-Kun?" Miku looked at the door, wide open. "Ame-Kun?!" She threw up her mattress and ripped open the bundle of towels. He was nowhere to be found. Just as she flung all her clothes off their hangers, Luka found him.

"_YEARGHHHHHH!"_ Her scream vibrated off the walls, amplifying it. Miku ran out of her room and looked downstairs over the railing. Luka was crouched on the counter, next to the sink. Kaito (now fully clothed) was reading a magazine on the dining room table. The rest of the Vocaloids were sitting in the living room. Everyone was looking at Luka.

"What?" Gakupo's nose was now clear, as was his voice.

"A rodent! A huge one!" Luka's eyes darted back and forth, searching for it. "I was washing the dishes, when something furry touched my ankle!"

"A rat?!" Rin shrieked. She and Megumi jumped up and stood up on the couch. Len was about to do the same thing, until Rin jumped on his back. Meiko looked confused. Gakupo had a similar expression on his face.

"Hurry and catch it Len!" Rin was weighing him down, squirming around in disgust.

"I would...but you're too heavy..." His knees were shaking under her weight.

Kaito's face lit up. He rolled his magazine into a tube. "Don't worry Luka! I, Kaito, singing sensation, fashion model, and rodent exterminator extraordinaire will execute the foul beast!" He struck a heroic pose. Gakupo stood up and following him, withdrew his katana, a more formidable killer.

"NO! I'll save you, Luka!" He ran into the kitchen. Instantaneously, as if by instinct, the two of them put their backs together and flashed a pose.

"Fighting Love, Science Legend! Vocaloid Boys V!" They chanted in unison.

"Cool Kaito!"

"Gorgeous Gakupo!"

"_Ohhh, Geez! _Just hurry up and kill it!" Luka cried. She hated vermin.

"Yeah..." Meiko rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. Kaito and Gakupo broke away from each other. Miku ran down the stairs, looking for Ame-kun.

"Where do you think it went?" Gakupo looked under the dining room table.

"Over there!" Pointed Luka. The small ball of fluff was curled up in a corner of the room. Kaito leaped forward and attempted to pound the animal's head in with his magazine, though he missed, as it dashed through his legs, so fast it was a blur.

"Holy smokes! It's the roadrunner!" Kaito gasped as he turned around searching for it. Gakupo swung his sword around, breaking plates and vases, as he chased Ame-kun down the counter.

"Over here!" Miku opened her arms, and caught the bunny's eye. Ame-kun made a mad dash for her. Kaito followed, in a sprint.

"Don't touch her, rabid beast!" He yelled as he leapt up into the air, and swung down where he anticipated the creature to be.

Miku caught the rabbit, and Kaito missed his aim, smacking her in the face with his magazine.

---

"So you brought home a disgusting creature, that had been living on the street?" Luka crossed her arms. She refused to go near the bunny.

"Rabbits are clean creatures! Besides, he needed a home! And he's not a vermin, or a rat, he's just tiny!" Miku hugged the bunny, and held it tucked under her arm away like it was a football, protected from Luka's prying claws. Most of the others, however had fallen for Ame-kun's charm.

"I'll donate carrots! They're fresh from me and Gakupo's yard." Megumi stroked its fur lovingly.

Luka shook her head. "Taking care of a creature is a lot of work, Miku. You have to feed them, and clean up after them, not to mention the money it takes to get them vaccinated."

"Rabbit poop makes an excellent fertilizer!" Gakupo smiled. Everyone glanced at him. "N-not that I've used it on my eggplants of course..."

"You didn't seem to mind him before you knew..." Len looked at the floor, embarrassed to admit that as a man, he loved a fluffy creature.

"Well..." Luka found it hard to create an argument.

"C'mon, Luka!"

"You have a fish tank!"

"It needs a home!"

"Perhaps we could make an exception?" Meiko patted Luka on the shoulder. Only after receiving this did Luka finally permit Ame-Kun.

In celebration, Miku sang 'Rabbit Day Rabid'.


End file.
